It Was Love From The Start
by Charli.Scorose.Love
Summary: Scorpius and Rose. They're not supposed to even interact. But who can help who they love? It was so obviously love from the very start of their first year. NEXTGEN, SCOROSE, POSSIBLE ALBUS/OC. Rated T for possible future chapters and possible offence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wanted to do a new fic, so this is a Scorose and possible Albus/OC fic. It's not Marriage Law like my other fic though, that's why it's different! :D **

**This chapter is in Rose's POV (most of it will with bits of Scorpius POV)**

Chapter 1

1st Year

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He just HAS to be in Ravenclaw with me. Dad told me to stay away, I don't think that's going to happen now… Everyone was sure he would be Slytherin like all his ancestors, but _no. _I can't be a hypocrite though; everyone expected me to be Gryffindor like all of the Weasley family. It was two days ago that we were Sorted.

"_Malfoy, Scorpius!"_

_There were whispers throughout the entire hall. We only heard bits of them, including "Death Eater", "Malfoy" and "Harry Potter…". I didn't know what had gone on in the war; my parents wouldn't let me be told. I knew I would be told at some point here. Soon, the whispers died down and many of the older students held their breath, waiting for him to be Sorted. He had the ancient Hat on his head for what seemed like eternity. _

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

_Most of the students gasped. But, as soon as the next name was called, the shock and novelty seemed to wear off. _

"_Potter, Albus!"_

_The hall erupted. "As in HARRY POTTER?" "yeah, his name is Albus Severus. Pretty cool, huh?" "oh yeah OK. He'll be Gryffindor, all his mum's side and his dad's side were Gryffs…"_

_As he walked up to the old rickety stool, Albus began to turn green. I held my breath, just like the older students had for Malfoy. We _had _to be in Gryffindor together…_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

_The roof may as well have blown off, had it not been enchanted. The Slytherins were dancing, all our cousins were catching flies, their mouths were that wide… But all McGonagall did was smile. I guess she knew something we didn't… But I couldn't dwell on it for too long, because after a few more names, mine was called. _

"_Weasley, Rose!"_

_I didn't achieve such uproar, but there were a few whispers. For that I was thankful, actually; I didn't really enjoy the fame my family attracted. As I thought this, the Hat began to talk to me…_

"_So… don't like fame? And very hungry for knowledge. You are brave, and loyal, it's a tough call, but I think it had better be…_

_RAVENCLAW!"_

_I walked over to the Ravenclaw table with a big grin, though when I looked at my cousins they seemed a bit output. Over from the Slytherin table, Albus offered me a small smile. I knew he wouldn't judge me; didn't my cousins, apart from Albus, always say Ravenclaw was okay? I guess it was House pride…_

And now, Malfoy and I have already started arguing. Over _stupid, petty _things like if I took his Potions book from the common room, (which I did, but I put it back… I failed to mention this!) which he accused me of in front of the whole class! I can't stick him.

In all the lessons I have with Gryffindor I mainly sit with Prali Patil, she's really nice. I think her mum came to Hogwarts with mine, but they didn't like each other much. Her mums' twin, Padma, was in Ravenclaw like me, and her mum was in Gryffindor with my parents. I think her mum even went to the Yule Ball with Uncle Harry! And Padma went with Dad! Mum told me this was because Auntie Ginny and she already got dates, because dad and Uncle Harry hadn't gotten their act together in time. But it's okay, because I've heard the whole love story of the two couples and it all works out in the end. We only have Potions with Gryffindor, because they mainly have lessons with Slytherin.

When we have lessons with Slytherin, I sit with Albus and his new friend Jordan Zabini. His dad was in the war with Malfoy's, I think, but Jordan is nice, so I don't mind. But we don't have many lessons with them, because they are normally with Gryffindor, obviously. We have Charms with them, though, which is my favourite subject!

I don't have any friends in Hufflepuff, but I sit next to some of the girls in my dorm instead…

Like I say, my favourite subject is Charms, and my least favourite is probably Astronomy. I also LOVE flying! I can already play Quidditch a little bit, even though I not very good, because we play on big teams at Grandma Molly's house, The Burrow. I play Chaser normally, but I like to play Beater if Fred and James aren't around. They are an amazing team; they play as the two Beaters for Gryffindor and play amazing pranks.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is amazing! I see what you meant about the food, Dad, it is delicious! I especially like the treacle tart; I think that's Uncle Harry's favourite, isn't it? And mum, the library is astonishing! I spend every minute in it that I can, but there isn't enough time. I guess by the time I get to seventh year I'll be able to get through them all. So far, I love Charms and flying, but I don't really like Astronomy, it confuses me too much, with all the moons and stars. Maybe if I study it'll become easier and I'll enjoy it more. First year is awesome, except we don't get to play Quidditch yet and we also don't get to go to Hogsmeade. Oh well, I don't mind. There are so many other things! Charms Club, and I met the President of the Gobstones Club; she's a really nice sixth year and she said I could come one meeting and have a go, then I could join if I like it! Personally I think that's enough to be getting on with for an eleven year old. By the way, and please don't explode, Dad… I'm in Ravenclaw. To be honest, I bet you probably guessed from this letter, how animated I am about all the lessons and the library. Obviously, there are exceptions (I'm looking at you Mum) but most people like that are Ravenclaws. Anyway, I need to go for dinner now. _

_I love you so much, and Dad, I'm sorry I'm in Ravenclaw… _

_Rose xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Long author's note at the end. **

Chapter 2

1st Year

_Rosie,_

_I thought you would be. It doesn't matter. I love you no less. Stay away from Malfoy. _

_Dad. _

The note came with the old owl of the family, Pig, who Aunt Ginny had had for eight years before passing him off to Dad. It is inky, crumpled and scribbled, but the sentiment is there- Dad didn't like having to write letters. I know he will do it for me though. I pinned it up on my Muggle pin board; mum got it from me from some Muggle shop called IKEA. You get these little sharp things called pins, and then stick them into the paper and through this board of cork. She told me to put anything I wanted to remember or see before I go to sleep on it.

_Dad,_

_Thanks. Love you too. _

_Rose. _

It was very short, but still. He would appreciate it. I'll go off to the owlery with it now, before dinner.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" a sneering voice told me. In my haste, I had almost bumped into _Malfoy! _He's so annoying, and he was paired with me for our Herbology project. Professor Longbottom, with a knowing glint in his eye, had taken great glee in telling us. We both glared at each other. I remember him bossing me around, telling me where to put things, and me mildly swearing at him. We both got detention, which, oh yes, we had tonight. Joy of joys.

I have to eat dinner really quickly, because of this stupid detention with Professor Longbottom. I'm one of his favourites at home, I can't believe he gave me detention! If he was being Uncle Neville he wouldn't. I guess here at Hogwarts he can't play favouritism and if I do something wrong (which is not a lot, it's normally forced, provoked or not really bad) he has to give me detention. Fair is fair, I guess.

I gobble down a piece of steak and kidney pie with some mash and peas before, sadly enough, having to leave before desert appeared. I run down to the Greenhouses to meet Uncle Neville, discovering Malfoy already sitting down.

"Right, now you're both here," Uncle Neville said, making me flush red, "Malfoy, I want you to go and do some jobs for Hagrid. I trust you know where his hut is. Rose, you're going to stay here and do some jobs for me."

I sat down in the chair Malfoy had vacated. It was the only other one in the room, so I had been left standing. I fidgeted in my chair, unsure of what he's going to ask me to do.

He sat down in the easy chair my family bought him for his birthday last year. He liked it so much he said he had to bring it to Hogwarts with him, which made my brother, Hugo, really happy. Hugo is obsessed with Hogwarts! He can't wait to come in in two years' time. Anyway, Uncle Neville sat down and looked at me with a look of expectancy on his face.

"What?" I asked, quite sharply in my demeanour.

"Rose… What's wrong? Or going on? Why did you end up with detention? Especially from me now less, I felt so mean giving you a detention, but the rules are rules…"

"It's Malfoy."

Uncle Neville looked at me, slightly shocked.

"…I'm sure this can't be quite true, Rosie. I mean, you're my "niece" and all, but I can't fully believe you, in my position as Professor, that this was purely Malfoy's fault."

I gave in. I told Uncle Neville everything from what had happened.

_Age 7: Daddy told me to stay away from some kid when I went to Hogwarts. Scorpio, I think. I think his daddy didn't like my daddy when they went to Hogwarts together._

_Age 9: Daddy saw a man, with this really, really, blond hair when he took me for ice-cream in Diagon Alley. They gave each other fierce looks with frowns on their faces. I giggled slightly before putting another spoonful of my rainbow, peanut butter ice-cream into my mouth. It was delicious, so I focused on that instead of what Daddy was doing. _

_Age 11: When Mum took me shopping for my school supplies down in Diagon Alley, she told me that Dad would probably tell me to stay away from a boy named Scorpius when I go to Hogwarts. She told me about his dad and that if I meet him and he's nice, I don't have to not talk to him, I can be his friend if I want to. She said I probably wouldn't like him, but I had the freedom of decision for that._

_On the Hogwarts Express: As I hopped onto the train, Mum shouted "I love you" after me. I smiled. She was the best. I was really excited and had planned to study a few Charms on the train ride. As I was caught up in my thoughts, I bumped into something- no, someone. "Oi, watch it!" it-he-said. I looked up and gasped when I saw that platinum blond hair. Sneering, he said, "oh. You must be a WEASLEY. My dad told me to not talk to you!" and with that, he took off down the corridor. _

It took me the whole of my detention to tell Uncle Neville what had gone on, including the Sorting story, and when I finally finished, he said,

"Rose. Just do as your dad says and avoid him until you both come to your senses and at least be civil to each other. That's all you can do…"

Uncle Neville had a sad look in his eyes as he said that. I didn't know why, but it was almost curfew, so he told me I needed to go back up to the castle.

As I lay in bed that night, I had dreams about faraway looks and platinum blond hair.

**A/N: Ok, a few notices.**

**Not many people are reading this fic so I'm going to advertise it on my other fics. **

**Secondly, those of you who are reading it, go check out my others on my profile! **

**Thirdly, I do requested one-shots. If you PM me with the scenario and pairing (any but no slash) I can have that one-shot done within a week. **

**Thanks! **

**DROD12 (Charli)xx**


End file.
